


Brothers: A Destiny Story

by Cixshr



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cixshr/pseuds/Cixshr
Summary: A tale of two guardians. One the ideal guardian of light, the other struggling with doubt and questions that the light can't answer. Set well before the events of Destiny 1, explore the last city through the eyes of two young guardians and their struggles before our Guardian (Godslayer, Ironlord, Hero of the Red War, etc...lol) solved all of the galaxy's problems.
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted on Reddit a while back, and then again more recently on a different r/, but thought here might be more appropriate to get it where readers might see. 
> 
> I hope to one day make it into a digital novel akin to Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker cutscenes.
> 
> I'll appreciate any feedback!

The man was thrust back into existence, the world around him a blurry mess. He gasped for air with lungs he hadn’t used in centuries. His heart was racing, thoughts stampeding through his head. His breathing sped up, and he clenched his fist. His anxiety and frustration overflowed into a shout. “What the hell is going on?!”

“I’ve been looking for you for longer than you know, Guardian.” A robotic yet soothing male voice replied. The man’s eyes focused on the floating object in front of him. It was made of white metallic material and had a blue mechanical eye in the center that twitched as it hovered. “You’ve been–well, this isn’t the time. This place is crawling with Fallen and you are defenseless. We need to move now.”

“Fallen?”

“It’s not important. We’ll have plenty of time to fill you in. For now, we need to find you a gun and ship. We’re still quite a distance from the city…”

The man the drone called “Guardian” was at a loss for words. He couldn’t remember anything before that moment; he didn’t know what a “Fallen” was. He sat up and observed his surroundings. Cars, broken buildings, and bones of people long dead littered the world around him. There was an eerie silence. His eyes fell back onto the robot. “What are you?”

“I’m your Ghost. And I’m starting to think I picked the wrong guy to bring back-you seem a bit dense. You need to get moving.”

The man used the car next to him to make his way to his feet. “All right, Ghost, lead the way.”

The Ghost floated ahead, periodically stopping to scan various objects in the environment. The man felt unsettled, but he had no other guidance besides the “Ghost”. He tried asking broad questions, but it insisted that now wasn’t the time for questions. After what felt like an eternity walking, the Ghost suddenly stopped before turning to him. “What is your name?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Then pick one.”

“I’ll get back to you on that. Wasn’t it you who said we have no time for questions?”

“Hmm...all right ‘ _I’ll get back to you on that_ ’,” the Ghost let out a series of beeps. “You’re in luck- I found a weapon. Gear up, Guardian.”

The pair traveled for miles; the man taking in his surroundings. He didn’t recall the strange world he was in, but the ruins brought an underlining rage he didn’t quite understand. After another eternity of walking, they were no longer in a city, but a rural area. The man wondered what the rush was. Things were relatively quiet, and he has yet to see another soul, let alone a ‘Fallen’-whatever they are.

“Are we going the right way? I thought we were supposed to be making our way to a city?”

“Not a city, THE city,” the Ghost’s shape shifted as it floated.

“Well, where is THE city?”

“Would it matter if I told you? You don’t remember a thing, you probably wouldn’t know the location.”

“How long?”

“Walking or by ship?”

The man was growing aggravated. Before he could reply a blast of flame tore through the air next to him. He readied the assault rifle he armed himself with earlier and looked forward. A monstrous alien with four arms was walking towards him.

“That’s a Fallen Captain! You aren’t ready to fight something like that!” the Ghost warned, but the man didn’t care. He fired his weapon. Though every bullet was spot on, they exploded into cyan-blue energy inches in front of the creature’s head. The Captain made a sound that could be confused for a chuckle and readied its weapon once more. It shot, the man narrowly dodged the flames unscathed. He reloaded and unleashed another magazine on the alien. The final shot broke through its shield, shooting its weapon out of its hand.

The Captain’s chuckle turned into a grunt of pain; its slow walk turned into a full sprint. With a lowered head, it drew its saber in a slashing motion at the man who sidestepped the attack. He aimed at the alien, but it was too fast. With a thrust, the sword tore through the fleshy part of his abdomen just above his hip. The alien grabbed the sides of the man’s body and muttered words in its foreign language. The dying man attempted to lift his gun, but the life was leaving his body. The man, who was just born into this world, was fading from it just as quickly.

The Guardian mustered the strength to take in every detail of the alien’s face. His weak gaze met with the alien's four glowing eyes. “Is he… laughing?” he thought to himself; what he was sure was his last thought. “No… NO!” Hatred, anger, determination swelled up inside of him. “NO!” He spat into the face of his assailant. Blood smeared across its white helmet as the captain wiped the bloody saliva away. It said something that the man didn’t understand before swiftly slamming its fist into his face. He was sure that hit broke his jaw. He had more fight in himself, but his body didn’t. His demise was certain, and he knew it. Finally, he closed his eyes to await his end.

A whistle and a hiss. The hands on his sides lost their hold, dropping him to the ground. A light purple substance sprayed out of the captain’s head. As the fluid dwindled, it was apparent the alien had an arrow in its eye socket-it was dead. It was too late, unfortunately, as the man was dying too. The darkness was closing in on him. He turned his head to feel the comfort of the sun’s warmth on his swollen cheek but it couldn’t protect him against the cold consuming his body. He saw a silhouette approach as death took him away.

The man was thrust back into existence, the world around him a blurry mess. He gasped for air and his heart was racing. This time, he remembered being stabbed and killed. “What the hell is going on?!”

“You’re definitely a titan,” the Ghost chirped. “Shaxx may call it valor, bravery, or another pretty word. I think it’s more in the realm of stupidity–but we won’t talk about that.”

The man frantically placed a hand where the Fallen’s saber was just a moment before “I died…”

“Your Ghost brought you back from the dead, seems to be for the second time,” another man spoke. He had a big, scruffy black beard and his carob colored hair tied up into a knot. The first man turned his head, seeing his savior pull his arrow out of the captain’s eye socket. “I found a ship not too far from here. We can talk on the way.”

“Heh,” the Guardian found humor for the first time since he was born into this world. “You’re more helpful than this thing…”

The man’s Ghost thrust forward. “HEY!”

* * *

“Dock your ship here,” a female AI voice spoke through the ship’s PA system. “Welcome home, Guardian.” The ship travels at incredible speeds so their journey wasn’t too long. Regardless, his savior’s Ghost briefed the ‘Titan’.

“So we were brought to life to fight the darkness?” he asked curiously to the small drone. “The darkness being, aliens?”

“For the most part, that is correct,” it replied. This ghost, in contrast to his, has a female voice.

“And if we die, you can bring us back again?”

The little drone chirped and shifted shapes before repeating its response. “For the most part, that is correct.”

“For the most part?”

“Darkness is a powerful advisory. It’s power sometimes corrupts the very air… In these cases, it could be hard for us to bring you back.”

The ship landed with a slight jolt. The Ghost scanned the console of the ship and both men teleported onto the deck, though unwelcomed. A bold man with blue skin stood with his auto rifle pointed at the pair. “Do you stand with the light… or darkness?” His eyes illuminated his glare.

The men all stood in silence.

“Hey hey hey, cool it, big guy. These guys obviously have no idea what you’re talking about,” a roguish voice spoke from the shadows.

The bold man’s stare did not falter from the pair. “Andal… with everything our people have endured, we can never be too safe…”

“Zavala, buddy, these guys–I’ve seen that look before,” a scruffy man in a hood emerged from the shadows with a grin. “At least a hundred times at least! Watch. Guardians, what’re your names?”  
The pair stood silent.

“See? Harmless. Don’t worry, your names will come to you in time.” Andal grinned once more. “You with the bow, with me–I see you’ve got the heart of a hunter. Take the other to 14, Baldy.”

“As you wish, Vanguard Brask...” Zavala growled between his teeth as he lowered his weapon.

“Don’t worry about that guy, he’s just got a stick stuck where the blue don’t reach,” Andal chuckled. “How long have you been in this world?”

The newly established hunter didn’t speak. He continued to trail steps behind Andal. They entered a lively residential part of the city. There were markets, laughter, shouting, and masses of people just living life. There were more people than the hunter has seen in his entire existence in this unfamiliar world and he couldn’t help but smile. These people didn’t give off any awareness of danger or trouble that laid outside these walls. They were at peace.

Andal interrupted his thoughts. “The strong, quiet type, I can dig it.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Well, I’m supposed to teach you about being a hunter, tame and use the light–y’know, being a complete badass. So… yeah, that.”

“I see.” The hunter continued to observe his surroundings.

“Brask!” a voice with a slight flanging effect called out. “Saved you a seat, buddy!”

“Lesson one, dealing with this guy,” Andal put his hand on the blue robot’s shoulder and sat down. “Don’t forget Cayde, you lost. You’re paying for my drinks and our new friend’s ramen!”

The two friends caught up and exchange quips of their days. Their stories clear exaggerations, but neither one cared. The new hunter listened on, taking a survey of his surroundings. His eyes fell on the blue robot who was now trying to reenact a strange dance that supposedly helped him ‘woo a vandal’ which lead to his escape. Andal burst into laughter, which Cayde couldn’t resist but to join. “It really happened, it did!” Cayde sat back in his chair and drank from a cup of water.

“Aren’t you a robot?” the curious hunter questioned.

Cayde instantly got defensive. “Hey! Exo!”

“Exo… What does that mean?”

Andal shook his head and chuckled at the conversation unfolding.

“I’m a kick-ass fighting machine”

“I see, not a robot–a machine.”

“Listen, Joker, I’m an Exo! You can’t browse the archives on me. I’ve got a mind, emotions, and a sense of humor. Ask that terminal to tell you a joke. Go ahead, I’ll wait.”

“Six, he’s just awoken; don’t scare our new friend off. He doesn’t understand this new place yet.”

Cayde crossed his arms over his chest. “No no no, go ahead and try.”

The hunter smiled. “All right, you’re an Exo. My mistake, won’t happen again.”

“And don’t you forget it–Ah! The ramen got here! Now, shut your ramen hole and dig in!”

The new hunter waited for the Exo to put a clump of ramen into its mouth. His smile turned into a smirk. “How do you eat?”

Andal’s eyes widen. “Oh sh-“

“Joker, buddy,” Cayde-6 almost choked on the noodles. He banged on his chest with one fist while chuckling. “I have a feeling we’re going to be good friends.”

* * *

“Guardian,” Zavala placed his hands on the railing. In the distance was a white globe, miles in diameter. “This magnificent being is the traveler. We survived thanks to its light. This light has now chosen you. What will you do with it?”

“I…” the titan hesitated. The obvious answer was to defend the city. To use this power to repel any darkness that dares attack. After all, light extinguishes the darkness. But that’s not the answer he felt in his heart. It wasn’t to defend, rather attack. He wanted to attack the darkness-the Fallen-at their core and destroy the problem from its source. “I will use it to destroy the darkness.”

“I see…” he turned to face the titan. His electric blue eyes pierced the titan’s soul with disappointment. “You are not ready to defend the city.”

“A striker! I love it! I can’t wait to see you on the battlefield!” A hearty voice exclaimed from behind the titan. “Zavala! Is this a new titan to fight within our ranks?”

“No, Shaxx, he has been touched by darkness.”

“Nonsense! A titan is meant to not only defend but strike when the enemy is weak!” The tall man put his hand on the titan’s shoulder. “Saint-14 hasn’t returned from his mission with Osiris, let me teach this one the way of the Striker!”

After a moment of pause, Zavala let out a sigh. “Very well…any damage that falls upon this city will be on your hands, old friend.”

Shaxx took the titan to a rundown old building. “Sit there, titan.” He walked over to a chest. When he returned, he had a selection of guns in his hands. He laid a shotgun, auto rifle, and sidearm on the table. “Choose.” The titan’s palms became cold.

“Shaxx!” The titan’s Ghost materialized next to him. “You don’t mean to fight him, do you?”

“Haha! Of course, I do! To get better in battle, you must experience the thrill of it! Besides, you can bring him back when I kill him.”

“Well, it’s been nice knowing you…”

The titan clenched his fist. “Ghost… I’ve got this.”

“I like your valor, Guardian! Now choose the best weapon! Shotguns are good for big damage in close range, auto rifles for close to mid-range, and sidearm to quickly turn the tide between reloading.”

The titan pondered the choices before him. “The area didn’t seem so big, not very many places to hide. A shotgun may be a good choice. For the same reason, the auto rifle covers the close and mid-range…” He reached forward and picked up the auto rifle.

Shaxx gave a low and almost ominous chuckle. “Now don’t hold back. Begin.”

The titan raised the rifle and pointed it to the burly man, but didn’t squeeze the trigger. “Are you-” before he could finish his question, Shaxx leaped forward and punched the man with an electric infused fist. The world around him instantly went black. Soon, the man was jolted back into existence by his Ghost.

“You speak too much titan,” Shaxx’s hand was still cackling with arc energy. “Now. Again!”

The titan raised his gun once more only to have it smacked away. Shaxx struck him with another fist to the face. The Ghost was forced to revive him from death again.

“Again!”

The man ran for his gun, but Shaxx grabbed him by his arm and threw him across the room. His body crashed through the table with the guns on it. “Here’s my chance!” The titan scrambled on the floor reaching for the shotgun. “There’s no time for aiming, I just need to shoot!” The titan turned and tried to squeeze the trigger, but Shaxx had already closed the gap. The titan’s last sight was of Shaxx charging him with his shoulder before falling back into death’s embrace.

“Again!”

The titan scanned the room and spotted the sidearm on the floor. He used all of his strength to make a dive for it. Before he finished sliding, he turned onto his back and aimed the gun at the giant of a man who was charging towards him once more. He squeezed the trigger and… click? The gun was empty. Shaxx leaped into the air, neon blue electricity shooting off in every direction. The cackling sounded almost as if an audience was giving him applause. He brought his fist together and slammed down into the ground. All that remained after the explosion was a crater around the brute with sporadic misfires of arc energy.

“Should I even bring him back this time? This is getting embarrassing…” The Ghost scanned the glowing ashes on the ground, all that was left of the Guardian.

“Of course! The lesson has only but begun.” Shaxx put his hands on his waist and gave a hearty laugh.

The Ghost brought the titan back who was clenching his jaw. “What the hell! You didn’t even load the guns?!”

“Guardian!” The giant’s voice became a serious one. “Stop and consider what has happened. At times, you will not have a moment to think. At times, you will not have the luxury of aiming your weapon. At times, the enemy is too close for weapons. And finally, at times, you will not have ammo. When you cannot use your brains or weapons for combat, you must give in to something more primal. Man’s first weapon, their hands! Your fist!”

* * *

After a long day, the two Guardians were shown to their room. The last city issued a curfew due to prior misfortunes that have taken place. The newcomers didn’t question it, it was before their time after all. The two were given a room to share. It wasn’t much – bunk beds, a desk, and no window. It might’ve been a supply closet back when the building was functional. Regardless, they were grateful they had somewhere safe to rest. The lights were off, and the two laid in silence. Finally, the titan’s voice pierced the darkness. “Hell of a day, huh?”

“I guess,” the hunter responded. He was laying on his side with his eyes closed.

“They are calling me a Striker. One who has the ability to convert the light into arc energy. I’m to be trained as a master of close quarters. What about you?”

“We spoke of the arc and solar energy. They mentioned a third one, void light – thought they didn’t go into much detail. Like you, they taught me the way of arc. Blade Dancer, I think they called it.”

“I see…” they were once again quiet. Questions kept the titan awake. Little did he know, the hunter suffered from insomnia as well. The titan spoke once more. “Have you remembered your name yet?”

“Andal calls me Guardian, Cayde calls me Joker. A name isn’t for yourself, it’s for others. I’ll let others decide what to call me.”

The titan sat in silence once more. He didn’t remember his past, but he remembered concepts. Birth, death, humans, animals, speaking, walking, and so on. He found it strange, why couldn’t he remember the details of his history. “At birth, we are given our names. You’re right, others decide what our name will be. I guess I feel lost because no one named me when I was birthed into this world.” He paused for a moment. “But this time, I have the honor to name myself. I’ll pick one, a great one!”

“All right, what is it?” The hunter was genuinely curious.

“I’m…” the titan wasn’t prepared with an answer so soon. “I’m going to get back to you in the morning on that.” He let out a giant yawn.

“Sounds good. Now, with all due respect, please stop talking. We both need our energy for tomorrow.”

“Right, good night.”

The night was silent. The two men were asleep in their windowless, white-walled room. For this moment in time, it almost seemed normal. The titan’s Ghost eye flickered on, and gently took flight, the hunter’s Ghost did the same. “You felt it, the moment they met, didn’t you?” The robotic female’s voice asked the titan’s Ghost.

“I did. What luck, huh?” The titan’s Ghost beeped. “Should we tell them?”

“I think it’s best we don’t. It will plant the seed for them to veer from their path–investigate their past…”

“Right… I wonder if, at one point in history, they slept just like this. In bunk beds in a tiny room…”

“Their mother watching them sleep…making sure they’re still breathing…”

“…Without a care in the world… not knowing one day they will be brought into the future fighting hand in hand…”

“Shh, I think my Guardian is waking.” The hunter’s Ghost let off a series of quiet chirps.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titan and hunter adjust to their new lives as guardians of The Last City.   
> The hunter goes on his first mission and the titan has another sparing session.

“We’ve given you a place to sleep, fed you, and given you proper armor,” a bald man with a gray beard had his hands clasped behind his back. His robe was elegant but it was clear he was a Guardian. “It is time you give back to our city.”

“Heh, and lookie here – one for each of us,” Andal chuckled. He leaned against the wall with only his grin visible from the shade of his hood.

“Andal, let Osiris speak,” a fully armored Titan interjected. His color scheme was mostly grey with purple trimming and was earlier introduced as Saint-14. “Not often he breaks from his studies to greet the new blood.”

“All is well, Saint-14. I have said all I needed. Andal, the Hunter is your responsibility. Saint-14, the Titan. Warlock, you will become one of my disciples. Move out, we have a busy day ahead of us.”

The groups went their separate ways. The Hunter Cayde called ‘Joker’ walked next to Andal in silence. The Vanguard wondered what was on the hunter’s mind. He decided it couldn’t have been much, it’s only been a day since he woke. “All right, notice the thing Osiris didn’t give you?”

“A weapon.”

“Ah, a perceptive one. It’s not just because you came equipped with that pea shooter of yours - we just don’t have any to spare right now. That’s going to be your mission for today. I’ve been sending my Hunters out into the wilds to find areas with interesting loot. If you find a stash somewhere that’s particularly dangerous, mark it so everyone else knows. Since you got along so well with Six yesterday, I’m sending you guys out together.” Andal had one hand on his side and twirled his knife in the other. “I already briefed him on where I want you guys to search. It’s not too far from the last city. Here he is now – Cayde!”

The Exo looked around for his friend’s call. After he finally spotted Andal, he shot his hand up in the air in with a dramatic wave and a big Exo grin. “Andal and Joker! Nice to see you again. I can take it from here, go yell at somebody or other Vanguard-y things.”

Andal shook his head. “He’s new, Six. Don’t get him into trouble. Though he’s a Guardian, dying still sucks. And don’t even think about a darkness zone.”

“Don’t worry you bushy little stubble off – seriously it’s probably the only thing you’ve got going for you.”

“Cayde!”

“All right, all right. Go out, get the loot, become heroes of the city, maybe get home in time for a sandwich. Come on Joker.”

The Vanguard walked away into the crowd leaving the Hunter with Cayde. The Exo turned to him and smiled. “All right, buddy, got everything you need? Good! Now, let’s get going, we’re meeting a friend of mine.”

* * *

The pair did indeed meet with a friend of Cayde: another Exo named Banshee-5. Together, the three of them did not follow Andal’s orders but instead ventured to another part of the city. They were in an alley in front of a building labeled “Tex Mechanica”. The surroundings were run down and abandoned.

“Aren’t we to search outside the city?” the Hunter asked the Exo’s.

“Are you sure we can trust this one, Cayde?” Banshee-5 was examining his shotgun.

Cayde didn’t speak. He gave a nod as he scouted the building.

“What’s your name, Hunter?”

After a moment, the Hunter replied. “Does it matter?”

Banshee gave a low chuckle. “Haven’t come up with one yet, huh?”

The Hunter did not reply.

“Us Exo go through something called rebooting. It wipes our heads pretty much clean. Sure, most of us remember bits and pieces of things before our reboots, but there is something we never forget – our names and our numbers.” Banshee moved on to inspecting his pulse rifle. “You humans brought back by the light don’t have it so easy.”

Cayde’s hand twitched and he remained eerily quiet. It was clear that Banshee’s words affected him. Almost as if he felt an obligation to answer, he turned to the pair with a lukewarm reaction of being shocked. “Wait wait wait, Joker, you haven’t picked your name yet?”

The Hunter shook his head.

“How about Mars?” Banshee grinned. “It’s where humanity first spoke with the Traveler. Also, read somewhere in ancient history he was the god of war.”

The left corner of the hunter’s mouth curved upward. The name felt right. He accepted it with a nod.

“If you two lovebirds are done, the coast is clear. Let’s make a dash for that manhole!”

As Cayde explained, he scoped this place out for a while. He devised many plans to sneak in, but this was the best option. Tex Mechanica was one of the first formal weapon foundries of The City. With the smaller ones gaining momentum, Tex’s weapon production appeared to have stopped. Their shipment to the Vanguard slowed, with claims that material is getting harder to come by. Cayde didn’t believe them and sought to see for himself what projects they had going on in the dark. The manhole led into the sewers that ran alongside the basement of the building. In some dark corner, the wall was cracked which let him peek inside. He figured they could break in through there and scope the place out. Their goal was to discover the real reason they stopped the shipments to the Vanguard.

The fireteam arrived at their destination. Cayde threw out his arms and stretched. Mars wondered if Exo’s need to stretch, or if it was another human tendency that their mind hasn’t let go of. “All right, boys, stand back and see how this is done.” The tips of Cayde’s fingers on his right hand caught fire. In a flash, a fiery revolver was drawn from an imaginary holster and unleashed three powerful shots from hell on the wall which disintegrated on contact.

“Show off,” Banshee mumbled under his breath.

“I haven’t shown you anything yet.” The Exo Hunter blew the dissipating solar light remnants from his hand and grinned.

“Now, you and I both know that ain’t why we’re here. Stay quiet and out of combat if you can.” Banshee climbed through the rubble. “Just get evidence that Tex Machanica is holding out on the city.”

Cayde shook his head. “Yeah yeah, and if we happen to find any good loot, nobody will miss it…but I call first dibs!”

The trio moved in the shadows of the building. The facilities were strangely empty, but the group attributed it to the fact that few people work here. Cayde’s suspicions were right. There were crates of unmarked Hand Cannons and Shotguns sitting around the facility. Weapons that could help defend the city. Mars fully expected the Exo Hunter to react, but he walked straight past those boxes to another with a strange symbol painted in white paint. “Fallen…?” Cayde rummaged around the chrome shock pistols and scorch cannons which seemed to never have been used. He fell silent.

Mars glanced over to Banshee who was already looking at him. He felt they both had the same thought: Shouldn’t the roguish Cayde be more excited he was right? Instead, the Exo clenched his fist in anger. “Sundance, transmat this to Andal. Joker, get your Ghost to help. I think I may have to find out who’s in charge around here and introduce them to a bullet…”

“Don’t get any hasty ideas, Cayde,” Banshee-5 put his hand on Cayde’s shoulder. “Let the Vanguard deal with them.”

A door from the other end of the room beeped and the double doors opened. A man walked in who looked to be a researcher of some sort was fiddling on a tablet. He was so enthralled in what he was doing that he didn’t notice the group. With a leap, Cayde dived on the unaware scientist with his knife drawn to his neck and other hand covering his mouth, muffling his screams. “It’s in your best interest to stay quiet, pal.” The Exo’s blue stare reflected in the scientist’s terrified eyes. After a moment, he nodded in compliance. “Good, good…now, where is the big man in charge, and can he squeeze me in for an evening dinner? I’m getting kinda hungry.” Slowly, he moved his hand from the quivering man’s mouth. “On his glimmer, not mine.”

“H-h-h-he’s not h-here,” the scientist sobbed, barely getting the words out.

“WHO IS HE?! If I have to ask again I’ll split-“

The door opened once more with another researcher. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! INTRUDERS!”

The man at the door fled before the fireteam could react. A few moments later, the alarms screeched through the air as red lights flashed on and off. “CAYDE! The hell do you want to do?” Banshee shouted over the commotion.

The Exo got off his victim who scurried for the door. “Seems like they are going to come right to us.”

“We can’t just kill people. Even if they are working for a shady weapon foundry, they are still people of the city. The Consensus will have our heads!”

“Something tells me these people don’t give a damn about what the city thinks. And the fact we discovered their treason. Dammit!” The Exo kicked over a table with guns on it. “Do you have any ideas on how to get out? The room is going to be rushed-” before Cayde-6 finished, an arrow whistled past him and struck the controls to the door.

“Circle back through our entry point,” Mars spoke with purpose. “Put up any obstacle we come across along the way.”

The workers were banging on the door trying to get in. Banshee followed suit and shot the opposite door of the room to completely shutting their opposition out – but them in as well.

“Now why’d you do that?!” Cayde snapped.

Banshee loaded a fresh clip into his pulse rifle. “Our exit was also an entrance for them. They would’ve had us cornered.”

“WE ARE CORNERED!” Cayde shouted. He took a deep breath and turned his attention on the Ghosts. “…Where are we on that transmat?”

“The tower is quite a distance away…we need a few more moments,” Mars’ Ghost replied.

Mars glanced the room with his bow drawn. He noticed a ventilation shaft on the ceiling in the corner. “We may be able to fit through that vent…”

“Good thinking, Joker. I’ll open the vent, you and Banshee push those desk against the doors to buy us time.” Cayde shot the bolts off the vent cover which fell to the floor with a clank. He dragged a chair under the vent and climbed into it. After a quick observation, he poked his head out. “Perfect, it leads through most of the rooms. We play it right, we could make it out of here alive. Hurry!”

The other two ran to the vent as the transmat finished. Their Ghost returned to them. Mars was first to make his way up into the shaft. He reached down to help Banshee-5 up. A deafening bang interrupted Banshee’s jump and with a metallic thud, his limp body fell to the floor. They shot him.

“Banshee!” Cayde reached back, but Mars stopped him. “Let go of me you heartless, gutless-!”

Mars didn’t know the specifics of the hierarchy of the city’s power, but picked up the Vanguard must be the law. He knew he had to defuse Cayde’s rashness. “Return to the Vanguard, tell them about what’s going on. They already caught him, Banshee did no crime besides trespass…they will pay for anything more they do.”

“Don’t you get it…? They don’t care about the city and its rules! They’re working with the Fallen!”

“If we shoot at them, and kill civilians, then we DO commit crimes – For now…” Mars put a hand on Cayde’s shoulder. “…they can’t hurt him. All that’s left of this world is the city. You’ve seen it out there.”

Cayde-6 had his hand on his hand cannon with every intent to shoot, but he knew Mars spoke true. “Dammit!” his fist shook the vents wall. A second later, the men on the ground shot at the Guardians. They made a regretful retreat.

* * *

The ground trembled as arc energy coursed through the room. The mighty Titan made his way to his feet, the air crackling around him. “I admire your strength, Titan. Even after your day on the front, you return and seek me out for a beating,” the beast of a man chuckled. “Tell me, what have you learned?”

The Titan’s Ghost composed his body in front of Shaxx. “I’ve learned you can throw a mean hook.”

“Heh heh heh, and what have you learned of the light?”

The Titan clinched his first, arc energy illuminating it. Shaxx smiled and gave a nod, and the Titan charged him with his fist cocked. Shaxx dodged the attack with ease, but the Titan anticipated it. He shifted his weight to his opposite foot and threw an uppercut for the giant. Shaxx was impressed but not surprised. He took a step back and grabbed the Titan’s rising fist.

Shaxx lifted the young Guardian. “Have you chosen your name, Titan?”

“No.”

“I’ve thought of one. Leon, for you have the heart of a Lion!”

The Titan grinned. “All right, if you beat me again, I’ll take on the name.”

“As you wish, Leon,” with his free hand, Shaxx struck the man in the chest flailing him to the ground. Before the man could react, he noticed he had a growing arc charge on him. A moment later, he was returned to the darkness of death.

“That’s enough! The day has come to an end, Leon.” Shaxx put out his hand.

The man who was just brought back by his Ghost made his way to his feet. “I swear to you, Shaxx, one day I’ll hit you.”

“That day is not today.”

* * *

“Holding out on guns, working with the Fallen; If what you’re saying is true, they’ve committed treason against the city,” Andal Brask lean forward and spoke in a harsh whisper. “This is a very serious matter that involves a lot of lives…”

“Including Banshee’s!” Cayde-6 clinched his fist. “If they hurt him I swear…”

“They won’t hurt him, Six, relax. I’ll head that way with some scouts and see what we can find.”

“All right! Can’t wait to see those Tex Machanica chump’s faces when we kick open their doors.”

“You’ve done enough. You disobeyed me and put Banshee’s life in danger. If you were anybody else, I would take you off of field duty,” Andal turned away from the two Hunters standing in front of him. “You didn’t know any better, Joker. Next time, don’t follow this nut head into danger. You’re both dismissed.”

“If I didn’t know you any better,” Cayde’s voice was monotone. “I’d say you’re letting this Vanguard gig get to your head. You’re forgetting what it means to be a Hunter.” Andal didn’t reply; He didn’t move a muscle. The Exo grew annoyed with the silence and turned to Mars. “Come on, Joker, looks like Andal is too good for us lowly grunts.”

Mars followed Cayde through the last city. In all honesty, he had nowhere to go. He didn’t receive orders, and it was too early to turn in and call it a day. Since his Exo companion didn’t tell him to leave, he trailed a few steps behind him in silence. Eventually, their walk led to the Ramen shop from the afternoon before. They sat and the man behind the counter greeted the pair. Cayde shifted his weight in his seat. “Hey. I’ve had a tough day, can I get the usual? Extra spicy?”

“Of course, Cayde! And what about you?” The man nodded while writing Cayde’s order.

Mars made a swift glance up before returning his stare to his hands. “I guess whatever he’s having.”

“On his glimmer, not mine,” Cayde-6 was quick to add on.

Mars turned to the Exo, a slight shock on his face. “You are aware I don’t have glimmer, right?”

“Not in front of the shopkeep…” Cayde hissed with the man behind the counter eyeing them.

“Don’t worry you two, this one is on me,” another man surprised the pair. He had the same flanging effect to his voice that Cayde had which clued Mars into him being an Exo.

“Shiro!” Cayde’s arms shot up in the air. “Hey, Pal, what brings you here?”

“Slain another Captain, marked a few lost sectors, just living life. Only came home to see if you kicked the bucket yet,” the Exo named Shiro sat down next to Cayde.

“Ha! Haven’t you heard Brask?”

“Yeah yeah, you’re Rasputin. I’ve heard it a thousand times.” Shiro chuckled. “I’ll have some of what they’re having too.”

“Very well. Three Cayde specials extra ‘special’!” The man called back to his chef.

The two Exo’s caught up on their exaggerated exploits. Mars figured it must be a characteristic of Hunters, but he didn’t find himself to have the same tendencies. He wondered why he became one of them. Between their laughter, he felt himself to fall into loneliness. Mars missed the Titan he found yesterday. It seemed he was lost in his thoughts for too long as the tone shifted.

“Actually…if it wasn’t for my friend here…I may be a criminal of the city. I probably would have killed everyone in that room to save Banshee…” Cayde glanced over to Mars. “Thanks for helping me keep my head on straight.”

“Wow, you must be something special,” Shiro looked over to Mars from behind Cayde. “As much times as I saved his metal hide, he’s never thanked me.”

Cayde put his arms around his two friends. “Hey hey, ramen is here! Let’s get our grub on!” he took hold of his chopsticks and broke them in two. “This one is for Banshee, I owe him one when he gets back.”

It smelled delicious. Instinctually, Mars’ mouth began to water. He took in a modest mouth full and was greeted by the rich flavor of the chicken broth, noodles, fresh herbs, and vegetables. Suddenly, his mouth felt as if it combusted into flames. He could hardly contain his coughing. “This…is spicy!”

Cayde laughed as he finished slurping his bowl. “Can’t handle the heat? More for me then!” The normally indifferent Mars couldn’t help but laugh. To an unaware stranger, the three laughing Guardians would seem like lifetime friends.

* * *

The titan walked into the hunter fiddling with his knife on his bed. “Leon.”

The hunter looked up at the titan, his eyebrow raised slightly.

“My name…” He was proud of his newly acquired name and wanted to show it, regardless of his body aches and long day. The Titan put his hands on his waist and puffed out his chest. “…is Leon!”

“Don’t let him fool you. Shaxx picked it out for him” Leon’s Ghost chirped in.

“You always have this big of a mouth?”

“Leon, I’m a ghost, I don’t have a mouth.” The Ghost rebutted.

The Hunter chuckled and sheathed his knife. “My name is Mars. A pleasure to meet you.”

The Titan walked in and put his hand out towards the Hunter. “The pleasure is mine, Mars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! Thank you for reading, and please leave any constructive criticism.


End file.
